


Danny's Luck

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Piercings, characters with disabilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny might be harboring a secret fantasy.</p><p> </p><p>This bingo card is lovingly titled '25 People Who Dominated Danny Williams'.<br/>This is work #17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny's Luck

They had met in a bar - Danny thought it might have even been some type of blues bar - several years ago. They'd managed to keep in touch over the last several years, so when Joe called Danny up when he was in New Jersey for a show he was doing as a favor to a friend, Danny didn't pass up the chance to have a drink with him. It wasn't entirely out of the blue when Joe asked if he wanted to 'play', but the timing was a little more abrupt than Danny had expected. He wasn't going to turn down that chance either. He liked Joe.

Danny would definitely admit to being surprised about this discovery. He never would have expected that the outwardly straight-laced and boy scout-seeming Joe Dawson was sporting any manner of genital piercing. It wasn't something he would have assumed would come up in any of their casual conversations, but it was not something Danny would typically anticipate during a first play session.

Joe had asked Danny to undress him. No problem. Danny was well aware of the prosthetics - that _had_ come up in conversation - but not the little steel-colored ring in the end of Joe's cock. Danny's sure he spent a solid minute just staring at it. And he's pretty sure Joe laughed at him for the reaction. He had felt a bit silly just staring at Joe's cock like that, but none of his previous play partners had ever had such interesting jewelry accessories.

He had wanted to put his mouth on it the moment his brain un-stalled and got back on track. Joe, the wicked bastard, had made him wait. And wait. And wait. And wait. Danny was sure he would go crazy before he had a chance to put the pierced cock into his mouth. Put that cock into his mouth and find out how much pleasure he could induce just toying with the ring. He imagined himself flicking it with his tongue. Then rolling it around his mouth. Then, maybe, tugging it with his teeth, before starting the whole cycle over again.

Had he known it was going to be nearly two hours before he had the opportunity, he might have scaled back his enthusiastic reaction. Or, he'd like to think he would have. After the initial shock wore off, the desire to taste Joe's cock seemed to radiate from every pore of his body.

Okay, so maybe it had been a secret fantasy Danny had been harboring for some time about sucking off a guy with some type of cock piercing, but he had never told anyone about it. It was sheer luck - really good luck this time - that he had met Joe and they had decided to play together.

When Joe finally let Danny have his way, Danny lavished attention on the piercing like he wanted to seduce it into bed. The whole cock-sucking session had sent Joe spiraling into an abyss of pleasure and Danny never looked back.


End file.
